An absorbent article, such as a pants-type disposable diaper, generally includes a front waistline region to be fitted to the front waistline of a wearer, a back waistline region to be fitted to the back waistline of the wearer, a crotch region to be fitted to the crotch of the wearer, and leg-surrounding regions (for example, leg holes) respectively at sides of the crotch region.
Such an absorbent article is formed mainly of: a liquid-permeable top sheet configured to come into contact with the skin of a wearer; a back sheet provided outside of the top sheet; and an absorber provided between the top sheet and the back sheet and configured to absorb excretion of the wearer.
The top sheet, the back sheet, and the absorber are bonded together with adhesive.
In consideration of the wear comfort of the absorbent article to the wearer, it is desirable that the adhesive be applied in a small amount.
For example, a technique to apply adhesive in a small amount onto an absorbent article has been disclosed (refer to PTL 1). In the known technique, adhesive is applied onto a web continuously in a predetermined pattern by partially and periodically opening and closing a plurality of small holes provided in a nozzle.
The inventors have discovered that, in the known technique, the internal pressure in the nozzle increases while the small holes are closed. As a result, immediately after the small holes are opened, a large amount of adhesive is likely to be ejected.
When a plurality of small holes provided in the nozzle are partially and periodically opened and closed, the ejection amount and ejection pressure may be destabilized to cause adhesive application failure.
There is a need to provide an adhesive ejecting apparatus capable of applying adhesive in a small amount yet uniformly.